Soranort AU (title work in progress)
by TheRandomArtFur
Summary: We all know about the Soranort AU so I'm going to add one to the metric f*cktonn I can find over three fanfic sites, the first 'Chapter' available here will put down all the groundwork, this story will be written as I go so I'm not really sure what characters will and will not be here so if certain characters are tagged at one moment and not the next then that will be the reason.
1. AN concerning my version of this AU

A/N: If you recognize my writing style from somewhere then it's probably 'cuz I also write stuff on Wattpad. (and I'm not disclosing my account 'cuz I don't want to) This story was heavily inspired by CharlieCo's comics and every *Insert AU here* fanfic I can find on Wattpad, , and Archive Of Our Own (Ao3). So let's get on with this thing! well actually this is more or less just me putting down the groundwork for the story so let's get on with this thing, shall we?

1\. Sora is usually called Zero whenever he's not wearing the Organization cloak and has a Magically altered appearance.

2\. Sora has a Chirithy he found in the sleeping realm (Don't ask me how as I myself am not all too sure how) But that won't happen until Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distances story gets covered, So heads up!

3\. As I stated before this story is practically inspired by every story of this AU that exists under the heart-shaped moon (Get it? no? well It's 'cuz Kingdom Hearts A.K.A the moon in the sky is shaped like a heart, don't, question it.)

4\. Kairi and Riku have only encountered Sora a few times so their probs won't be any sappy friendship speeches or SoKai/SoRiku shipping so don't ask for it.

5\. I am not English in the slightest so if there are any spelling/grammar issues then please do tell me if there are any that slip through the net.

6\. I am an in-experienced writer so I am bound to make formatting issues (a.k.a no formatting just a block of text no formatting at all)

7\. Sora lived in the Castle That Never Was most his life but he does get glimpses of Destiny Islands in his Dreams/Nightmares, and would go there with *Insert a character I'm not reveling* to work on his sword style to fix the openings in it though as they magically altered their appearance and they'd fight with wooden swords the very few times they went to Destiny Islands, and they would sometimes stay fairly late in the evening, and Sora gives this person a Wayfinder (Even though I'm not sure if it would be out of character or not)

8\. Axel/Lea is best boi, FIGHT ME, I DARE YOU! (JK plz don't fight me over best bois/best girls) Side note: I think sea salt ice cream wouldn't be all that bad, what I'm trying to say is that I would gladly try it!


	2. Chapter 1

What If/AU (3)

[Well this will be odd for me to do, Let's go! psst... I have never done formatting before so this is my first time doing so,

and if there are mistakes please do let me know and I will try to fix it ASAP! as of me posting I have not gotten the email from my Beta concerning mistakes and formatting issues, will update later when they get back to me!)]

Chapter 1

Third P.O.V (Current Setting: Destiny Islands)

It was an average day on Destiny Islands, more specifically on the play Islands at least it was to Riku and Kairi as they had been using the last few days to build a raft to see if there were really other worlds out there, as Kairi had kinda just shown up one day.

As Riku was walking on the beach looking for food for their trip when he saw a boy (to him it looked like a boy) in a black cloak that hid his face, and well basically everything about him was hidden under it, he saw the boy was playing with something between his fingers.

Riku did the most logical thing he could think of and walked over, and the boy seemed to know he was coming and stuffed whatever he had been holding in his hand into the pocket of his coat and turned to him, then he spoke when Riku was closer.

"What do you want with someone like me?"

He questioned Riku, and before Riku could process it the boy had stood up, that was when Riku noticed the boy was about as tall as him, and he questioned the boy back.

"I just wanted to ask you what you, er who you were since I've never seen you here before"

Even though the boy's face was hooded Riku could tell the boy probably had a face that would just say 'Oh, that's understandable' then he heard the same voice as before talking.

"Well to answer your question, I'm Sora, now that I've told you my name how about you tell me yours."

"The name's Riku." He answered Sora and had a feeling he had heard that name before, or something similar to it.

Sora looked up and then spoke again, "Well would you look at that, I should get going, I've been here longer then I said I would be."

He then turned around and started walking into what looked like a big black portal, (He assumed it was a portal since Sora kinda just disappeared) and disappeared just seconds before Sora left.

Riku then noticed that there was something small and white on the ground, a small piece of paper, that just by the first word he could tell was addressing him.

_Riku, this might seem odd to you now but,_

_your friend Kairi, right? just when you leave_

_Destiny Islands keep her safe, alright? anyway, _

_what I'm trying to say is, there are a lot of people that_

_WILL hurt you or her, uhm never mind me_

_writing my thought's on here but, Happy Travels!_

_-Sora XIII_

Riku looked over the whole note once and then again just to make sure he read right and all he felt at this moment was confusion and surprise, confusion since this person, Sora someone he would assume was a stranger knew Kairi's name since he never mentioned her.

And then confusion as again Sora knew they were or at least going to try leaving Destiny Islands, but he was also confused at the 13 that sat right behind Sora's name.

Then he knew he was going to ask Kairi if she knew anyone with the name of Sora, or at least someone that fit the description.

He was going to figure this out.


	3. Chapter 2

Riku quickly ran to where Kairi was, with the note clutched in his hand, running as fast as he could.

"Kairi!" He called to her.

"What is it Riku?" Kairi asked him, looking up from her little project, that involved some Thalassa shells, what he was guessing were charms, some thread and most likely a needle.

"I wanted to ask you if you recognize the name Sora by any chance?" He asked her while catching his breath after practically running from the docks to where she and the raft were, hoping she recognized the name since he himself felt like he had heard it here on Destiny Islands when he was younger, as if he had a friend that then disappeared, but he was unsure.

"It does feel familiar, as if I've heard it somewhere before, maybe even a dream?" She said looking fairly deep in thought,

"Is there a reason you're asking?" She added shortly after.

"I-Uhm, I was just wondering" Riku wanted to ask her about Sora but when he thought about it, he didn't think he should.

-Later on, after they do normal friend things-

"Well it's getting late, how about we call it a day?" Kairi asked her good friend

"Yeah you're right we should go back so we can get up early and finish getting the few things we need tomorrow"

\- Later that night-

"Riku lay in bed unable to fall asleep, when he looked out the window he saw what he thought was a storm on the Play Islands. His eyes widened and jumped out the window and ran for the docks, while all he could think about was to make sure Kairi was okay.

When he got to the Play Islands he saw black shadow creatures appeared when, *schwee* a key like weapon appeared in his hands, when he noticed someone in a black cloak, with light-grey/ silver-ish hair that spiked in every direction with Kairi on their shoulder, walking to where his, Kairi's and _ secret place was.

But it had a white door as an entrance? He ran to the entrance to the secret place, where he saw the boy take Kairi and entered, Riku was as quiet as he could when he entered so he could surprise the guy, when he looked around the corner boy seemed frantic?, panic-y?, then as if life hated him (or the author needing a way to end this chapter) he seemed to make the tiniest noise that alerted the guy, who, seemingly had the reflexes equal to the speed of a cheetah, picked up Kairi and disappeared in a similar way to Sora. But he didn't get more time to think about it as an unknown force pulled him backwards out from the secret place."The last he saw of Destiny Islands was his home being destroyed.

Well this took longer than expected as I lost the file for this chap a whole twice, TWICE!


	4. I am so sorry I haven't updated

I am so sorry I haven't updated for so long, I honestly am, I have chapter3 and 4 written in a notebook and I want to continue writing this AU but I just can't find the attention span to, and like the indecisive arse that I am I might start posting my stuff on AO3 more

Again, I am so so sorry

Your unreliable author

-TheRandomArtFur, aka Zuky


End file.
